


Two Step

by Maverick



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the "Lord of the Dance" takes a misstep or two...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Step

Leaning back against the side of the bathroom stall, his pants open, Ryan gave Claire Howell his best Irish grin. "I need an ask."

Claire frowned. "Just because I'm sucking your dick doesn't make me your bitch, O'Reily."

"Come on Officer Howell. You know I'll make it worth your while." Ryan slid his hand inside Claire's pants to make his point.

"Oh yeah, you will," Claire said, letting Ryan's nimble fingers do the negotiating. "What do you need?"

"Have Keller thrown into the Hole tomorrow."

Claire looked at Ryan skeptically. "That's all?"

"That's all."

"That I can do, but it's gonna cost you." Claire grabbed Ryan by his cock. "And you can start paying now."

~*~*~*~

O'Reily slid into the seat next to Beecher in front of the television. With Keller out of the picture for a few days at least, it would be easier to get Beecher to do what he wanted. "I need an ask."

Pulling the headphones off of his ear, Beecher cocked an eyebrow.

"Not here." Ryan waited until Beecher followed him into the laundry room.

Beecher crossed his arms and sniffed. "What?"

"Your whole family is lawyers, right?"

Leaning back against the washers, Beecher nodded. "Pretty much yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think one of them might be able to help my Ma become Cyril's legal guardian?"

"She's not his biological mother, right?"

"No. But she'll do what's best for Cyril which is more than I can say for my asshole father."

"Well, I'm sure my Dad could recommend someone to take her case because family law is not our specialty. However, it would be a tough one. The only way for it to happen would be for your father to sign over his rights. And from what you said, I don't think he's the type to do that."

"I'll take care of ole Seamus, don't you worry. If you could call your father that would be great. The legal aid lawyers that come here aren't worth shit."

Beecher nodded in agreement.

"Oh and sorry to hear about Keller. How did he get caught with tits on him anyway?" Ryan knew as soon as he said it that he'd overplayed his hand. Sometimes he forgot that Beecher wasn't the same naive fuck he had been when he first arrived. Evolution was inevitable in Oz and Beecher had more than proved he'd learned what it took to survive.

Beecher smiled, his expression decidedly Keller in nature. Ryan was surprised how well he wore it. "Yeah, I wonder about that myself. You have something to do with that?"

"Why would I want to get Keller thrown in the Hole?"

"Good question?" Beecher looked at him like he'd figured it all out. " Maybe because you thought he'd tell me not to help you?"

Ryan shrugged. "You're paranoid Beecher."

Taking a step closer, Beecher got right up in his face. "I'm not Keller's bitch, O'Reily, and I'm not yours. I'll help you because I like Cyril and I think Suzanne would make the best guardian for him."

Ryan nodded as Beecher stepped back.

"Oh and O'Reily, you'd better hope that Keller doesn't find out that you set him up. Because, he *will* hurt you."

Ryan leaned back against the washer in his best indifferent slouch. "Keller don't scare me. Besides, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, right." Beecher smiled again. This time Ryan thought it might be genuine. "I'll go call my Dad now."

"I'll owe you one."

"Just see what you can do to get Keller out of the Hole early, and we'll call it even."

Ryan shuddered at the thought of what he would have to do to make that happen, but nodded in affirmation. "You drive a hard bargain Beecher."

"You might want to remember that in the future."

Ryan was pretty sure that he would.

—FIN—


End file.
